toontown_corporate_clashfandomcom-20200213-history
Cogs
The Cogs are the main antagonists of the game, and they're separated by five departments: Boardbot, Bossbot, Lawbot, Cashbot, and Sellbot. 'Executive Cogs' Cog departments have upgraded and built Executive Cogs! They're identified by a black suit and a modified nametag (i.e. Level 8.exe). The Executives have 50% '''more health, deal '''20% more damage and have a dodge rate, or cog defense of a of a Cog that is one level higher than them. On top of being tougher, Executive Cogs also: * Award 1.5x '''the regular amount of merits, cogbucks, subpoenas and stock options. * Have a '''50% '''chance to drop '''5 times its level in beans. (Regular cogs have a 20% chance to drop 2 times its level in beans.) * Executive cogs will also reward 5 times its level in Toon level experience when defeated. 'Cog Health' Cog health can be calculated using the standard formula: For Executives, Multiply the normal cogs health by 1.5. Example: A level 1 Executive Cog has 9 'HP. So, a regular level 1's 6HP * 1.5 would equal 9 for the executive HP. 'Cog Headquarters and Promotions There are currently four different Cog HQs currently known in Toontown. Sellbot HQ where the Senior Vice President resides promoting Sellbots on top of Sellbot towers, Cashbot HQ where the Chief Financial Officer hides protecting the Cashbot Vaults, Lawbot HQ where the Chief Justice, replaced by the Witness Stand-in after he retired, and the Lawbots challenge Toons in the Courthouse, and lastly, Bossbot HQ where the Chief Executive Officer is found Attending banquets put on for some of the most advanced Cogs in Toontown. Even though Toons have only discovered 4 Cog Headquarters already, Toons have recently discovered many of the new Cog type, Boardbots, lingering around Drowsy Dreamland near Pajama Place. Many members of the Resistance fear the Boardbots may be brewing up their own Headquarters soon. Once Toons have beaten the respective Cog Facilities to get Cog Suit parts, toons are able to challenge the Department heads, but only if a Toon has earned a promotion first by collecting Merits, Cogbucks, Subpoenas and Stock Options first. * Note - Executive Cogs award 1.5 times its level in Merits, Cogbucks, Subpoenas and Stock Options compared to a regular Cogs rewarding 1 times its level. For this reason, cog facilities will always give varying amounts of of Merits, Cogbucks, Subpoenas and Stock Options because of the random amount of Executive Cogs that can be in a facility. 'V2.0 Cogs' These type of cogs can only be found inside Bossbot HQ. A V2.0 Cog once defeated will turn into a V2.0 Skelecog. These new Skelecogs spawn with 50% '''of the health its level had, but in return will deal an additional '''50% '''more damage! Example: A V2.0 Level 15 Big cheese will spawn as a 136 HP Skelecog. (272 / 2 = 136.) V2.0 Cogs cannot attack the same round they spawn, if they are left undefeated. They also can be defeated the same round they spawn, so Toons can defeat the original Cog, and the V2.0 without having to wait until the next round. '''Cog Buildings Cog Buildings are the daunting offices that plague the streets of Toontown! Each Cog Department has a unique style to the exterior of the building. Buildings can range from simple 1 floor buildings all the way up to 6 floors! Gag experience with be a static 2 times exp multiplier throughout the entire building making them excellent for training gags! Cogs inside these offices range all the way from level 1 up to level 14 depending on how many floors the building is and the playground it is located in. It is recommended that Toons are fully restocked and take friends along, especially for the more dangerous 5 and 6 floor buildings. Defeating a building and saving its shopkeeper will reward some jellybeans. The amount of beans you get increases the higher the building is. * Note for training: Buildings are not affected by invasions. The cogs you see in them will be the same invasion or not. 'Virtual Skelecogs' These cogs are only found inside the District Attorney Offices in Lawbot Headquarters, and the only way a Toon can fight these cogs is if they fail a laser puzzle. Virtual Skelecogs do not reward the Toon with gag experience, level experience or subpoenas, so it is suggested to avoid them at all costs. Trivia * In Toontown Online, a Level 12 cog was set to have 200 HP. This has been corrected in Corporate Clash to properly utilize the cog health formula for correct level 12 HP. * The Interior of the Cog Buildings now have windows, which will have a unique skybox for that the playground that you're in. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The Cogs